cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
R'tisi 'Vidumee
Commander R'tisi 'Vidumee was a soldier and commander in the Covenant Empire, but after the Great Schism, he became the second in command of the Swords of Sanghelios to fight against the Covenant in the Human-Covenant War. He then becomes a general in the Loyalist Blue Sangheili forces, as well as an advisor to Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, who becomes the Kaidon on Sanghelios. He then fights in the Sangheili Civil War, leading his forces to crush the Covenant on Sanghelios and help secure 'Vadam's rule. 'Vidumee serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a major supporting character of the series. He is voiced by Harrison Ford. Biography 'Vidumee was born and raised on Sanghelios to an aristocratic family, and as he trained to be a warrior, he came to join the Covenant military. He soon became an army commander and he engaged in fierce fighting against the UNSC, with 'Vidumee fighting in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes and gaining a string of pivotal victories against the UNSC. He often served with Thel 'Vadam, an admiral in the Covenant navy, and 'Vidumee would constantly serve with 'Vadam in numerous battles. 'Vidumee helped 'Vadam assault Reach and Harvest, with 'Vidumee fighting in fierce battles on Reach and Harvest, seizing both worlds. During the fighting, 'Vidumee lost the two mandibles on the left side of his jaw from combat with a Spartan. 'Vadam sends 'Vidumee after an escaping UNSC ship, but 'Vidumee fails to capture it. When that UNSC ship, Pillar of Autumn, manages to destroy a Halo ring, 'Vidumee attempts to take the blame for failing to capture the UNSC ship, but instead, 'Vadam decides to take all responsibility, due to him being commander of the operation and pursuit, and is thus, stripped of his rank. However, 'Vadam is instead made an Arbiter in order to be given an honorable death, and 'Vadam and 'Vidumee are paired together to carry out missions. 'Vidumee helps 'Vadam strike Covenant Separatists who have allied with Human Insurrectionist forces. 'Vidumee fights off Insurrectionist and Separatist ambushes and defends positions, then he fights his way past Insurrectionist and Separatist forces to assault the Insurrectionist base near an old Forerunner facility. Afterwards, he keeps fighting Insurrectionist and Separatist camps and defenses, then fights Insurrectionist and Separatist forces to assault the Separatist base and kill their leader. Later on, 'Vidumee heads to Delta Halo, where he assaults Separatist forces and lowers the shield before holding off Separatist ambushes. Afterwards, he fights past Separatist forces to storm the library and then covers 'Vadam as he retrieves the index. However, they are betrayed by Jiralhanae leader, Tartarus, and while 'Vadam is sent down a chasm to his apparent death, 'Vidumee is taken prisoner to High Charity, the Covenant capital. While awaiting in prison, 'Vidumee and his Sangheili soldiers are freed by Master Chief John Smith and his UNSC troops, and they combine their forces to assault High Charity. 'Vidumee fights Covenant forces through High Charity, and then he helps seize the city Hierarch tower. From there, he and his soldiers head to Delta Halo, reuniting with 'Vadam, then 'Vidumee and 'Vadam lead Sangheili and UNSC forces in fighting across the Halo surface to assault the activation temple, where he finds Tartarus trying to activate the ring. 'Vidumee covers 'Vadam as he kills Tartarus and then stops the activation, putting the Halo ring in standby mode to be activated from the Ark. 'Vidumee and 'Vadam then reunite with Chief and they head back to Earth to defend it from an assault by Truth. With that, 'Vidumee keeps fighting in fierce battles to defend Earth for the next several years with help from Chief, as well as the combined forces of the UNSC and the Sangheili. 'Vidumee fights to defend a UNSC base, then fights to assault the city of Voi, capturing the city and defending it from Covenant counterattacks. He then makes his way to find a portal, which he, the Sangheili and the UNSC use to make their way to Halo Installation 00, the Ark. Coming to the Ark, 'Vidumee leads the Sangheili and UNSC fleets in battling the Covenant fleet over the Ark, while Chief and 'Vadam fight Covenant defenses on the surface grounds and helps shut down power temples, and kill Hierarch Truth. After this, 'Vidumee helps assault High Charity, seizing the city and finally crushing the Covenant and ending the war. The war now over, 'Vidumee and 'Vadam head back home to Sanghelios, and they set up a new liberal government to rule over Sanghelios, with 'Vadam serving as Kaidon and ruler of Sanghelios while 'Vidumee serves as commanding general of the Sangheili Loyalist Blue Army, and military advisor to 'Vadam and his new parliament. Eventually, however, though their rule brings much prosperity to Sanghelios, two new conservative factions loyal to the old Covenant, the Storm Covenant and the Sangheili Covenant Red Army, rise up to try and to overthrow the 'Vadam regime. As such, 'Vidumee leads the Blue Sangheili army to fight and crush the Covenant rebel forces, with 'Vidumee personally leading and fighting in numerous vicious battles against the Covenant. 'Vidumee keeps fighting in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes on the planet, leading Blue Sangheili and their allied UNSC forces in many battles against the Covenant, and he personally gains the help of Harris Evans and Chief. He fights to assault and seize Vadam Keep, but when the treachery of Evans and ONI is revealed, as Evans is planning to exterminate the Sangheili, 'Vadam and 'Vidumee now strive for vengeance against Evans and ONI, having taken Evans' betrayal very personally. 'Vidumee covers 'Vadam and Chief as they storm the base of Covenant Storm leader, Jul 'Mdama, and kill him. After this, with Chief at their side, and the Blue Sangheili and UNSC forces banded together, 'Vadam and 'Vidumee lead their united forces against ONI and the Covenant. From then on, 'Vidumee fights in fierce battles against the Storm Covenant and ONI forces, fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes in the war. 'Vidumee helps assault and seize Suinion, then fights to defend the city, finally eliminating the Storm Covenant. Afterwards, 'Vidumee finds the ONI base that Evans is at, and he leads an attack on an ONI base. 'Vidumee fends off several ONI soldiers and then 'Vidumee fights Samuel Gates in a fierce battle, the two of them being evenly matched. However, as 'Vidumee prepares to strike again, suddenly, Evans comes up from behind and slices 'Vidumee's throat, seriously wounding him and bringing him to his knees. Evans then finishes off 'Vidumee by taking his Energy Sword and then executing 'Vidumee with it, with Evans taking the sword for himself. Personality and Traits 'Vidumee was very caring and loyal to his troops, and he was shown to be very strict, practical and hardened. He was a very tough and brave fighter and he showed very strong compassion, and he was very respectful towards others. While he was unorthodox and often times, even ill tempered and very brash, he always put the safety and well being of his men as a top priority, and he was extremely protective of his troops. 'Vidumee is a typical Sangheili, standing at a tall height, and being very strong and muscular. He wore a silver version of the typical Sangheili battle armor, highlighting his commander rank. He is also missing the two mandibles of the left side of his jaw, as a result of an injury he sustained on Reach. Skills and Abilities Combat 'Vidumee was extremely skilled in combat, as he was very skilled in using guns and was an expert marksman. He is also very skilled in fist fighting and is an expert at using swords. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, he was also extremely aggressive and relentless, which helped his fighting skill. He was also incredibly strong physically and could fight very strong opponents. Leadership 'Vidumee was also a very skilled leader and commander who was extremely intelligent, being able to create and implement brilliant strategies that gained him numerous victories, and was a very quick thinker. He was very charismatic and could inspire high loyalty, as well as inspiring incredible bravery, morale and camaraderie among his troops. Relationships Arbiter Thel 'Vadam Master Chief John Smith Harris Evans Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Category:Military Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Brutes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Damsels Category:Destroyers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Assassin Category:Trap Masters Category:Gunman Category:Serious Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Hard Workers Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Selfless Category:Homicidal Category:Rescuers Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Category:Right Hand Category:Swordsman Category:Barbarian Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Altruistic Category:Control Freaks Category:Recurring Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Determinators Category:Advocates Category:Bully Slayers Category:Authority Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Survivors Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Passionate Learners Category:Omniscient Category:One Man Army Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Betrayed Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Deceased Category:Business Characters Category:Chaotic